


Arrivederci

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Eden and Elle say goodbye.





	Arrivederci

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](https://mission-insane.livejournal.com/)   challenge.  Table: [Size Matters](http://nowhack.livejournal.com/18589.html#cutid4)  
>   
> 

“You’re a very strange person.”

 

“Thanks,” Elle replied smoothly.She crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against the wall adjacent to the doorway.“I’ll miss you too.”

 

She watched the pixie-haired girl haul her hefty-looking suitcase to the floor.Despite her appearance, Eden was not to be confused with the word ‘helpless.’

 

She paused on her way out of the room.“Good luck,” she said, almost as an afterthought, and left before Elle could offer anything in return.She watched Eden’s retreating back with an impassive expression, and wondered when they’d see each other again.

 

They never would.

 


End file.
